None
Not Applicable
This invention relates generally to lamps, and more specifically to vehicle lamps having an array of light emitting-diodes (LEDS) providing the light, and a structure and method of construction which produces a light structure which is relatively unbreakable and water resistant and/or water proof. While the invention is described in particular with its application in and to boat or other similar towed trailers, those skilled in the art will recognize the wider applicability of the inventive principles disclosed hereinafter.
One of the problems we have observed with respect to taillights of various boat trailers and other towed trailers for example, and with respect to vehicle lights in general, is the fact that the lights often become damaged. That is, it is not uncommon for a person who does not routinely tow a boat trailer, to experience problems in backing the boat trailer, for example. Often in backing, the taillight of the trailer becomes damaged. Likewise, boat trailers often are backed into water in order to load or unload a boat to be carried or carried by the trailer. Because prior art light assemblies are not waterproof, water entering the light assembly can and often does damage the electrical capabilities of the light. We have developed a relatively low-cost, water proof/resistant and relatively unbreakable back up and/or taillight and/or turning light, for example, that has wide application for vehicles, both driven and towed. In particular, we have found that a light can be molded completely from a suitable copolymer, poly-carbonate or acrylic plastic, and inserted in place of conventional taillights on trailers and vehicles, for example. Preferably, we employ light emitting diodes (LEDS) as the source of illumination for the light structure. The LEDS are mounted to a circuit card or board in any predetermined arrangement. The board and associated LEDS then are completely encapsulated during the manufacturing process.
While other lamp assemblies have employed LEDS in the past, the products of which we are aware did not provide a light structure which is relatively unbreakable alone or water proof/resistance in combination with the structure""s other features. For purposes of this specification, relatively unbreakable means unbreakable in the environment of the lamp assembly""s intended use during expected or normal operating conditions. For example, we have found that Spector Copolymer available from Eastman Chemical Company is an acceptable material for the lamp assembly of the present invention where the light assembly is intended for use in boat trailers. That material, in xe2x80x9csheet form,xe2x80x9d has an impact resistance at 32xc2x0 F. of 93 lbs. per sq. inch (6 mm thick material) and 71 lbs. per sq. inch at 73xc2x0 F. In boat trailer applications, the material thickness may approach one inch or more, for example, a thickness for which we were unable to find manufactures data. We have tested other poly-carbonate material in prototype assemblies that has sustained 30 ft. lbs. force on the light assembly without damage (tested by dropping a five pound weight from a height of six feet). As indicated above, the preferred material for any particular application is one that does not suffer damage in it intended application during normal or intended operation of that application.
Among the devices of which we are aware which employ LEDS is one described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,551 (""551). While employing LEDS generically, the ""551 patent describes the use of a conventional lens and an associated metal housing. While recognizing that breakage is a problem, the ""551 patent attempts to solve that problem by recessing the lens member within the housing. While the invention described in the ""551 may function well in some circumstances, it does not provide the simplified structure, water proof/resistance construction and true non breakable design for light assemblies available with our invention.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a low-cost lamp assembly;
Another of object of this invention is to provide a lamp assembly which is relatively unbreakable in applicational use.
Another object of this invention is to provide a lamp or light structure employing LEDS for the light source.
Another object of this invention is to provide an LED lamp structure in which the LEDS are arranged in rows and columns, the arrangement of which permits LEDS emitting various visible light colors to be employed in the light structure.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a lamp structure which is directly replaceable with existing applications for similar lamps assemblies.
Another object of this invention is to provide a lamp structure which exhibits at least water resistance capabilities for preventing damage to electrical components of the structure.
Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art in light of the following description and accompanying drawings.
In accordance with this invention, generally stated, an unbreakable lamp finding particular application in automotive vehicle and trailers, for example is provided in which the lamp housing defines the lens and the housing itself Preferably, the lens is constructed from an unbreakable material, unbreakable being defined herein. The lamp includes a circuit board or card having a light unit associated with it. In the preferred embodiment, the light unit is a plurality of LEDS arranged in rows and columns. The light unit and the circuit board are encapsulated by the lens material. Encapsulation provides at least water resistance properties to the lamp assembly. The lens material is molded in a predetermined manner to provide the housing for the lamp assembly.
A method of constructing a lamp assembly in which the lens material defines a lamp housing also is disclosed.